


Strange and Roaming (A Wildhearted Remix)

by tootsonnewts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Feral Behavior, M/M, a/b/o flavor but not entirely a/b/o, courting, feral! shiro, magical mystery scorpion, rancher! keith, western flavored pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts
Summary: A strange scorpion sting turns Shiro into a singleminded creature of desire for his mate, Keith.Keith, who has other ideas.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Sheith Remix 2020





	Strange and Roaming (A Wildhearted Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wildhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782419) by [an_aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism). 



> It took much longer than I wanted to, but this story is one of my absolute favorites, and I really wanted to do it justice!  
> The chapters will be coming relatively close to each other, as they're pretty much ready to go, just need a little editing.
> 
> I took the original story and explored what it would be like if it happened in a Western setting.  
> You'll see I pulled in some lines of dialogue from the original that I just thought this story couldn't live without.
> 
> I'd like to thank the group chat for giving me motivation and helping prod me along as I panicked, re-panicked, and panicked again over this. It's been a long time since I wrote and posted fic, and this was a hell of a choice to come back with.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, because I had a great time writing it.

When asked later, Shiro will blame the hot summer sun for sapping his energy and mental acuity. That’s why he never noticed the scorpion. In all actuality, it was Keith bending over to check a calf’s hoof that really distracted him.

Either way, the result is the same. 

Shiro sighs to himself, leaning forward to gather up his boots from the base of the tree he sat beneath for lunch. He’s got a fair few more hours of the day to go, judging by the sun’s position in the sky. It’s not a problem, really. Shiro loves this work, loves being outside in the fresh air. It’s a chance he never thought he would have even a handful of years ago.

He straightens his hat on his head and tugs on his left boot. Keith shouts at one of the cowhands, admonishing him for startling the cattle in the field. It makes Shiro smile, seeing Keith so protective of their charges. It’s why he doesn’t look inside as he slips his toes into his right boot and feels a sharp sting against the ball of his foot.

“Fuck!” he shouts, grasping at his foot and hissing in pain.

Shiro tips his boot over and dumps the strangest looking critter he’s ever seen onto the ground. It’s shaped vaguely like a scorpion, although nothing like any he’s ever seen. Its body is almost jagged with armor plates, strange neon colors swirling around in a mean pattern. The whole creature looks as though it’s been bred for naught but battle.

Keith comes running at Shiro’s shout, catching him out of midair as he collapses to the ground. He lifts the injured foot, cradling it in his hand gently to survey the damage.

“Sure is a nasty lookin’ thing,” Keith murmurs. And it is. The sting is already burning red, inflamed to the point where Shiro isn’t sure whether or not he’ll be able to comfortably slide his boot back on. The center looks vaguely purplish, and that’s a worrying sign. There isn’t much time, Shiro figures, to get to the town doctor. Keith must come to the same conclusion, because in moments, he’s looking up at Shiro from beneath the brim of his cowboy hat with that face he makes when he’s reached a decision that can’t be argued. “Welp, nothin’ for it, I guess.”

“Nothing for what?” Shiro asks, confused. Keith abruptly stands, bends down low, and scoops Shiro up over his shoulder. “Keith! Keith, c’mon, I’m fine!”

“What’s going on?” Lance, Keith’s oldest ranch hand, asks. “Is Shiro alright? He’s looking a little green around the gills, there.”

“I’m fine, Lance,” Shiro groans. It’s a lie. His foot is throbbing painfully with each beat of his heart, and the bouncing of his body from Keith’s every step isn’t helping. His head is split like a rail fence, and he’d very much rather not vomit, although he may not have a choice if his stomach has anything to say about it all.

“No, sirree, I’d wager it’s not fine, Shiro,” Lance argues. “I know a poisonin’ when I see one. Musta fought somethin’ mighty nasty in the field, huh?”

“Scorpion sting,” Keith grunts, continuing on his way to his horse and slinging Shiro facedown over its back. “Gotta get him to the doc.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lance agrees, “but you know he won’t make it without—”

“Yeah, I know.” Keith’s voice has dropped in volume and octave. The pounding in Shiro’s skull lessens just a bit, knowing how much his predicament has affected Keith. He knows Keith cares for him something fierce, but hearing his concern is touching. It prods at the delicate, fluttering part in Shiro’s tender heart that he keeps hidden away for fear of losing Keith altogether. “I just gotta…”

Keith gingerly lifts Shiro’s foot closer to his face, inspecting it carefully. 

“Apologies in advance, Shiro. This is for the best, you know?” 

Before Shiro can even think to question what that means, he feels a fluttering against the pad of his foot. He really does try not to moan when he realizes that the fluttering is a pair of lips— _Keith’s lips_ —against his foot. It’s Keith’s mouth suctioning over a part of him, Keith’s breath drawing deep and slow as he works to suck out the venom to the best of his abilities. Shiro fails in his efforts, moaning lowly in his throat at the sensation. The removal of the venom alone feels immensely relieving. The intimacy of Keith being the one to do it is something Shiro will have to push to the back of his mind for examination on another day. Perhaps a day where he’s not still in a fuzzy pain.

Shiro groans when Keith carefully lowers his foot and spits his mouthful on the ground. He tries hard not to imagine it possibly being something else Keith could be spitting, but he’s not entirely successful. The wickedness of his thoughts overwhelms and shocks him, surprising Shiro by how forcefully and unbidden they arrive. The venom must be more powerful than he thought.

“I think that’s all I’m going to be able to do for now, Shiro. ‘M sorry it’s not more.”

Lance scoffs from somewhere behind them. Shiro mourns that someone else has witnessed him in this state.

“Well, let’s get you to the doc and see what he can do for ya.” Keith pats Shiro’s thigh and heaves himself into the saddle behind his body. Shiro isn’t unaware of himself. He knows he’s a large man, even for a ranch hand. There isn’t much room left on the back of the horse for Keith, slight as he may be.

“I dunno, Keith,” Lance snorts, “Looks like you may have to get him a little more in your lap.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith snaps, clicking his tongue and nudging Red along. “Mind those cattle. And tell James that if he spooks ‘em again, he’s off the ranch.”

“As you wish, boss!” Lance calls through the cloud of dust they kick up as Keith pushes Red into a gallop toward town.

The bouncing is _awful_ , handcrafted by the devil himself just to swipe at his brain. Shiro can’t hold back the pained moans that slip through his lips as they ride toward town. Keith hisses and apologizes the whole way, occasionally reaching down to stroke through Shiro’s hair. Shiro isn’t entirely sure when his hat disappeared, but he can’t say he minds if it means those nimble fingers keep playing against his scalp.

As they ride, Shiro’s vision fades in and out, and if he weren’t so ecstatic about the close proximity to Keith, he might be a little more concerned for his mortality. As it is, by the time Keith slows Red and ties her to the hitching post outside old Coran’s medical office, Shiro can barely handle staying upright. He slumps against the post outside the front door, chest heaving and whole body sweating like a sinner in church. Time passes by sticky and wavering for who knows how long until a familiar voice cracks through the air.

“Well, look what the cat dragged— _dickens_ , Shiro, you look like a wild yelmore pushed you through a knothole backward! What unfortunate circumstance brings you here like this?”

“Scorpion sting,” Keith grunts, coming to his side and slinging Shiro’s arm over his shoulder. Long day aside, Shiro finds himself comforted by the smell of him, tucked in the crook of his armpit. He takes a deep breath, as deep as he can manage anyway, and finds a little strength in it. “Nasty one, from the looks of it. Sucked most of the venom out, I think, but you can never tell with these things.”

“Hmm, that is unfortunate,” Coran says, bending down to take a peek at Shiro’s mangled appendage. “Well, bring him on inside and we’ll take a looksee!”

Shiro doesn’t notice how, but at some point, he looks up and realizes he’s laid out on the bed inside Coran’s office, foot raised to the heavens in a sling that seems more like a torture device. His head isn’t splitting quite as much, and his foot doesn’t seem to pound nearly as hard. Progress. He looks up and finds it wrapped tightly in a bandage, just the very tips of his toes sticking out into view.

“Welcome back, Shiro!” Coran calls jovially. Over his shoulder, Keith peers down at Shiro, face pensive and worried. “You gave us quite a fright, there! Passed clean out once I started squeezing the wound! Now, can you tell me about what stung you? Did you see it?”

As if Shiro will ever be able to _unsee_ it.

He describes the scorpion, how hideous and unnatural it looked. How jagged and mean and shockingly bright. As he concludes by showing Coran it’s rough size on the palm of his hand, the man’s mouth hangs open. It isn’t entirely comforting for Shiro, knowing he managed to shock a doctor.

“Well, that does sound like quite a fearsome creature,” Coran says thoughtfully, stroking his bushy, orange mustache. “Can’t say as I’ve seen anything quite like it before. I have heard tell, of course, but...well, nevermind that. We’ve got you cleaned up and you’ll be good as new in a few days! Keith, will you be returning him home?”

Keith stares at Shiro, expression serious and heavy. “Yeah. I’ll keep an eye on ‘im.”

“Great! Shiro, take it easy for a bit. You never know how these things will go when they’re fresh!”

That’s foreboding at best, but at least Shiro’s alive. If anything, he’s just worn out more than a long day of a hard run. “Sure thing, doc.”

“Great! Well, you two better get going before the sun gets low. Lord knows you don’t need to be riding at night with an injury!”

“Thank you, Coran,” Shiro manages, as Keith helps him up from the bed.

“Anytime, my boy!”

The ride home is a much more comfortable affair, if a little awkward, since Shiro slumps against Keith’s back this time. He has enough wherewithal to keep himself upright, but it’s a struggle all the way. By the time Keith draws up to Shiro’s cottage on the ranch, Shiro finds himself damn near wiped completely out.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Keith worriedly asks as he helps Shiro inside and to his bed. “You know you can come stay up in the main house with me. I have plenty of room and I can keep an eye on you better.”

It’s a tempting offer. There’s nothing Shiro would like more than to be in the main house with Keith, but this isn’t the way he’d like for it to happen. And either way, he’s not entirely sure he’d be able to drag himself up again now that he’s horizontal in his own bedding.

“Don’t worry about me, Keith. I’ll be fine. I just need a little sleep. You’ll see in the morning.” Shiro yawns and lays his head back, drowsing before he even hits the pillow.

“I always worry about you,” Keith whispers.

+++

Shiro awakens with a gasp. It’s quiet and dark. His chest heaves as he sucks in great gulps of air, tasting the scents in the room. There’s fire and dust, his own scent heady with need, and there. Just at the edges of the room is the smell that awoke him. It’s beautiful and sharp and _delicious_. Shiro’s mouth waters with it.

It’s his mate’s scent.

His mate. Where is he?

Shiro doesn’t remember much. He knows he got hurt, and his mate brought him here for...a reason. What was the reason? Did his mate not want him? Did his mate find him undesirable? An unbidden whine emerges from his chest at the thought. Maybe getting injured proved he was weak, too weak for someone so wonderful as Keith.

That can’t be true. His mate is perfect and beautiful and strong. His mate is also kind and thoughtful. There must be a reason they aren’t in the same place. He has to find out why.

Shiro pushes himself out from his nest, and as he does, he realizes just how skimpy and sad it is. The blankets are scarce and sparsely placed, there’s only one pillow. The sheets aren’t even soft. Maybe that’s why his mate didn’t stay. Maybe his nest wasn’t good enough. And it’s not, really. He knows any mate worth their salt would reject such a sad little thing.

But that’s okay. He can make it better later..

Shiro slinks from the room, following the trail of his mate’s scent until he finds himself outside. Up the way, perched on a hill, is a big house overlooking the land. There’s a light on upstairs. Shiro takes a deep breath of night air and catches a fresh whiff of him. His mate is inside that house.

This is perfect. He can go right to the source.

Shiro lopes up the hill to the house, and lets himself inside. It’s dark and quiet where he enters, but charming and comfortable. It reeks of his mate’s scent, the smell sending his mouth watering and lips smacking. Shiro follows it up the stairs, like a beacon calling him onward. There’s a door at the top of the stairs, cracked open with a shaft of light spilling out onto the floor.

That’s not all, though. Shiro can practically _see_ Keith’s scent, billowing out of the room as he approaches. It’s heady and thick, coating everything around them. Shiro’s cock stirs in the strange fabric wrapped around his body. Suddenly, it feels much too constricting. He needs it all off right this instant, so he can fully appreciate his mate. He slips out of it all, leaving it in a pile outside the door before he creeps inside.

There’s a flame burning next to the bed, highlighting his mate’s beautiful form as he sleeps. His chest is bare, showing off strong muscles and smooth skin. His head is laid against soft pillows, ink dark hair splayed around him in waves. He’s beautiful and delectable, a feast laid out for Shiro to consume. Shiro approaches his mate’s nest, slinking up into it through the bottom so he can slither his way up his mate’s body.

The smell under the sheets is intoxicating, smothering and drenching Shiro in the sweet and strong scent of his mate. He’s beautiful and perfect, so strong under Shiro’s hands as he roams his mate’s body. Keith is perfect where he lays, making soft noises in his sleep as Shiro strokes over his arms and legs, and smooths his mouth down his torso. He’s in nothing but a small scrap of fabric wrapped around the most important parts of him, but it’s barely a shield between them. Shiro could tear it clean off in an instant and bring his mate the pleasure he so dearly wishes to. 

Shiro presses his face against Keith’s cock and breathes in deep, rumbling loud in his chest and panting into the fabric. Keith mumbles and squirms above him, cock going half hard under Shiro’s mouth. It’s so cute. Shiro smiles to himself and presses in harder, gulping in huge drags of his mate’s arousal.

“Fuck, Shiro?” The sheets are pulled off as Keith tries to tussle with him. That would be fun any other time except now, when the scent has intoxicated Shiro beyond everything else, and he only wants to get his mouth on Keith.

He bends his head and nuzzles the fabric over his mates cock.

“Shir— what! What are you doing?!” Shiro purrs gently, trying to telegraph his desire and care, but Keith shoves him away. So that’s how he’s going to play it. Shiro smirks, thankful for having such a playful mate to make things interesting. Not to be deterred, he bounds forward over the bed, pressing his face against Keith’s neck and lapping his tongue against where his mate’s scent is the strongest. He ruts forward, pressing their arousals together, trying to coax Keith into submission. Keith throws him off, flipping their positions in the bed and settling his body heavily over Shiro’s chest. There’s fire in his eyes when he looks down at Shiro’s face. “Shiro, what in the world has gotten into you?!”

His tone is much too sharp for playfulness. That won’t do. Perhaps Shiro just needs to convince him. He reaches out, dragging his hands down Keith’s small frame, wrapping them around his narrow waist. Keith shudders, and his eyes begin to roll back, but he catches himself and slaps Shiro’s hands away, leaping from the bed. Before Shiro can give chase, Keith returns with a rope and slings it around him.

“Look, I’m sorry Shiro, but this obviously isn’t you right now, and I don’t think you’d appreciate me letting this happen. I care too much to let you do this.” 

Shiro doesn’t understand what’s happening, why his mate is doing this to him. Keith keeps winding the rope around his body, tying it in a knot when he’s done. Shiro struggles and writhes, whining and straining against the fibers until they burn.

“Hey now,” Keith soothes, dragging a hand down his side. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out. I just need you to stay here. I’m gonna get Pidge, she’ll know what to do for you.”

Keith dresses and leaves him in the room, alone and calling out for his mate until he’s hoarse. 

+++

When Keith returns, he’s got Pidge with him, but he also has someone else he failed to mention. She’s tall and willowy and beautiful. Her hair gleams in the moonlight streaming through the window, and her skin glows with youth. She studies Shiro silently and then gazes over at Keith, fond sympathy in her eyes. Shiro mourns as he puts the pieces together.

“We should get him into town, Keith,” she says, voice like a bell. Shiro’s heart breaks when Keith nods reverently at her words.

He remains silent and still as Keith brings his clothes into the room and slips them over his body. He doesn’t move when Keith gently takes his hand and assures him that it will be okay. Maybe if he makes himself as unobtrusive as possible, his mate will see and want him back. He has to try.

Pidge wanders up to Shiro and throws her arms around his waist. She’s small, like a bird, but it feels comforting all the same. 

“We’ll figure this out, Shiro,” she says. Shiro rumbles his thanks at her. 

The group leads him outside, where Keith’s horse is waiting. Keith leads him onto her back and climbs into the saddle behind him. He clicks his tongue, and off they go. 

The ride is long, but not long enough for Shiro, relishing in the feel of his mate pressed against his back. Keith breathes heavily into Shiro’s nape, and each breath sends shivering sparks down his spine. Keith doesn’t react, though, even when Shiro huffs and whines. Instead, he looks pensively over to Pidge and the beautiful woman for reassurance. It makes Shiro want to shrivel up and die.

Eventually, they reach their destination, a familiar building in the middle of a quiet town. A harried looking man comes rushing out of the front door. His hair is orange and wild, and a gigantic patch of hair settles over his top lip.

“Keith! Allura told me of your plight before she came to see you. Please, bring him inside.”

Keith leads Shiro off of the horse, and tugs him into the building. He whispers assurances and praises as they go, and Shiro tucks each one into his heart for later. Once they’re inside, Shiro finds himself settled on a little bed with the wild man shining a light in his eyes and tutting.

“Ah, it’s just as I feared! Scorpion fever!”

“What do you mean ‘just as you feared’?” Keith demands. “You didn’t mention this earlier!”

“Yes, well, I thought it may be a possibility, but with as, er, thoroughly as he was cleaned out before you got him here, I wasn’t sure if it would happen! And now we know!” The man sounds triumphant about his point, and sets his hand on his hips with pride.

“Now we know,” Keith growls. Shiro pants and zeroes in on his mate’s mouth.

“Well then,” the beautiful woman—Allura, Shiro now knows—interrupts, “what should we do?”

“I’m afraid there’s not much to be done, my dear! Once scorpion fever sets in, the best its victim can do is ride it out.”

“Unfortunate,” Pidge says.

“Quite,” Allura agrees.

Keith looks at Shiro, concern permeating his scent. “Will he be like this the whole time? Will he be…”

“Feral?” Coran finishes. “Yes, I very well expect so! I’ve never seen a case personally, but I’ve heard tell, and it always goes the same: first, the sting, then, the baser instincts, and finally, the return! The best you can do is be kind until he passes through it.”

Keith sighs, relief flooding off of him. “Well, that I can do.”

“Yes, I daresay you can,” Allura says with amusement. Shiro growls low in his chest. Just because his mate approves of her doesn’t mean he’ll allow her to make fun. She raises a delicate eyebrow. “Oh, relax, Shiro. I’m not challenging you for him, if that’s what you think. Sit, boy.”

Allura gestures as if to say that Shiro should back down. Shiro cocks his head and looks to Keith. Keith is looking at the ceiling.

“If you’d like, I can keep him here under observation until the fever passes, my boy! It would be a fascinating study for me to detail.”

“No,” Keith says abruptly, tone sharp. Shiro’s eyes widen with it. Keith winces and shrugs his shoulders apologetically. “It’s just that this happened on my watch, and so I should be the one to make sure he’s alright.”

Pidge snickers. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll do that just fine.”

“I can think of no hands more capable,” Allura praises, voice raising a bit. Keith furrows his brows but says nothing to her. Instead, he approaches Shiro slowly, hands held out in front of him with palms open. Shiro understands, knows that Keith is showing he means no harm, so Shiro mimics him, hoping Keith will understand his meaning.

“I’m going to take care of you, Shiro. I promise we’ll get you through this.”

Hope blazes bright in Shiro’s heart.

+++

Keith rides slowly as they leave town, looking up at the stars now that they’re fully out. Shiro pretends to look at them too, although the only sight he truly cares for is his mate. His jaw is sharp and rugged. It’s all too inviting for Shiro to lean forward and press his nose against the soft skin beneath it. He inhales deeply, appreciating the gift Keith gives him.

Keith chuckles and shrugs him off. “I’m not too sure what you’re smelling, but it must be good.”

Shiro rumbles against Keith’s back. How can he not know how good he smells? It’s the best thing Shiro’s ever smelled. Somehow, he’ll find a way to show him. 

They arrive back at Keith’s home, and Keith leads him upstairs to the room where all of Shiro’s troubles began. 

“Alright,” Keith begins, “if you can behave yourself, you can stay here with me. I’d feel better knowing where you are until this is all over, anyway. I need to keep an eye on you. Can you cooperate with that?”

Shiro would do anything his mate asks, even if he doesn’t quite understand what he’s asking. He makes a determined noise, settling into the sheets calmly and eyeing his mate quietly. When Keith doesn’t move for some time, Shiro whines a little. It’s just enough to snap Keith back into action. He quickly changes into different fabric for sleeping and settles in on the other side of the bed.

They aren’t touching, but it’s a near enough thing. Shiro can feel his mate’s heat and smell the luscious scent of him. That’s good enough for now. He drifts off to sleep with a warm feeling in his chest.

In the morning, the sun pours into the bedroom through gauzy curtains, awakening Shiro. He’s hot and his arms are full, which is unusual. He yawns wide and smacks his lips, fully returning to awareness, and when he does, he realizes that Keith is there in his arms.. He rumbles in his chest and rubs his face into Keith’s hair to spread the scent of his mate around his skin. It’s fervent and fond, and maybe a little too much, because before Shiro knows it, his mate goes stiff in his arms. 

Keith stays silent, but Shiro knows he shouldn’t push. He can’t risk crossing the line again. His mate needs to know how much he respects and adores him.

Shiro detaches himself slowly, in a show of respectful submission in order to get his mate to trust him. He can’t let his mate bring that beautiful woman back. He has to make sure Keith is his. He raises his hands, palms out, like Keith did with him the night before. He pulls them close to his body as if to say _see? I can do it. I can be good._

Keith watches him silently for a moment and smiles.

“Good morning, Shiro.” His voice is sleep mussed and graveled. He’s beautiful. Shiro needs him more than anything else on this earth.

He has to show him. Shiro is going to court Keith like he deserves. He suspects that it’s what Keith wants anyway. To be treated nicely and shown what he’s worth. Shiro can do that. With a proud rumble he sits up straight in the bed. His resolve is set.

Shiro follows Keith around the ranch as he meets with people and doles out responsibilities. Lance guffaws in an ugly way when Keith tells him what’s happening, but Keith just slaps him away and sends him off to tend the land.

Keith hands the responsibilities for the ranch over to Hunk, his trusted friend and neighbor, while he watches over Shiro for “a few days.” Shiro is elated to spend the time together with his mate. He’ll need it to show him just how much he’s wanted. Keith is a man who needs more than seduction, it seems.

“Well, Shiro. Looks like we’ve got some time to ourselves. What do you wanna do?” Keith asks, leaning back on his hands. They’re seated in the backyard, enjoying the sunshine and warm breeze as it whips through the tall grass. The breeze carries whiffs of Keith’s scent to Shiro’s nose every now and again, and he leans into it, snuffling along the air. Before he knows it, his face is pressed into Keith’s neck so he can tap it at the source. Keith inhales a jagged breath, his scent spiking in sudden arousal.

Interesting.

Shiro’s heart fills with even more hope.

But first, he has to control himself. He promised he’d be respectful and court Keith the way he deserves, and he plans to do just that. So, he stands abruptly and stalks off into the grass.

“Shiro?”Keith calls after him, confused. He smiles and gestures at his mate to stay still, he’ll be right back. Keith must understand, because he leans back again, although he keeps a steady eye on Shiro’s retreating form. He can feel his mate’s stare, and he can’t help but preen. He draws himself up to his full height, breathing in deep to puff out his chest. On the breeze, he can hear a strangled gasp. Shiro smiles and sets off on his hunt.

He’s seen the dog kill a mouse and present it to Keith before. Keith praised it to the high heavens for such a good hunt. If he likes it from the dog, then he’ll love it from his mate, Shiro thinks. He finds one near the barn and makes quick work of it, trotting back to where he left Keith and dropping it at his feet.

Keith looks down at the critter and back up at Shiro. He looks down again, and back up again.

“Shiro,” Keith begins slowly. He doesn’t sound happy. “Did you do this?”

Shiro whines under the crushing force of Keith’s disappointment. He shrinks in on himself, making to slink away.

“No! Wait!” Keith reaches out and snags Shiro by the wrist. “I’m sorry, don’t leave. I, uh. Thank you, Shiro. I appreciate the gift.” Shiro studies him carefully, searching his face for discomfort. His scent hasn’t changed. It’s still warm and open. Keith smiles. “Really, Shiro. It was very sweet of you.”

Shiro rumbles in happiness and tackles Keith, rubbing his face against his chest.

“Oh man, I’m going to give you so much shit for this later.”

+++

In the afternoon, they eat lunch together in the field. It’s a small picnic Keith prepares for them in the house and carries outside in a little basket. He presents the food to Shiro like a gift, and Shiro is overwhelmed with the gesture. He has nothing to offer in return but himself, and so he scoops the food carefully from the basket and proffers it to Keith before he takes a single bite. His mate eats first, and he will always eat first if it’s up to Shiro.

Keith makes to reach for the bite of meat Shiro has offered out, but Shiro growls a tiny sound and drops his hand before Keith can grasp it. Keith looks confused for a moment until Shiro mimes eating the food from his own hand and then sticks it back out.

His mate flushes red once he realizes what Shiro wants, and it’s such a beautiful color.

“If I do this, will you behave?” Keith asks. “Who am I kidding, you barely even understand me.”

Keith takes a deep breath and leans forward, carefully plucking the food from Shiro’s hand with his teeth. He chews and swallows with a smile. He reaches into the basket and plucks out his own piece of food, offering it up to Shiro. “I’m assuming it’s your turn?” 

Shiro is _elated_. His mate wants to feed him! He provided and now his mate wants to return the gesture. He chirps happily and leans forward, allowing Keith to pop the food directly into his mouth. He chews and swallows happily, smacking his lips once he’s done. They finish eating the lunch in that way, Keith smiling and laughing and Shiro rumbling for attention. When the food is all gone, Shiro decides it’s time to take a chance. He needs to know his mate wants him. 

Ever so slowly, slowly enough that Keith still has the chance to reject him, Shiro leans forward and takes Keith’s hand into his own. Keith is silent and still as Shiro raises it to his mouth and carefully curls his tongue around each finger, licking them all clean.

When he’s done, he settles Keith’s hand carefully into his lap, keeping a keen eye on his mate’s face. Keith’s eyes are half-lidded and his cheeks burn red. His scent floods with arousal.

Good. Now that he knows for sure, Shiro is going to make sure Keith is his.

Keith clears his throat suddenly and stands swiftly from the ground.

“Well!” he announces, although his voice is just a touch flustered. “The sun’s goin’ down soon, and you are filthy. We really need to bathe you. ‘Sides, your clothes are destroyed. I’d be a horrible friend if I didn’t take care of that.”

Shiro doesn’t even care about what’s happening as he floats along behind Keith, the promise of something sweet on Keith’s scent leading him along. He doesn’t pay attention as Keith grabs some soap and clothing and drags Shiro down to the river. He makes Shiro stand still as he bathes and scrubs him clean, then sends him out to dry in the sun. Keith turns away, claiming to need to bathe himself, but Shiro can see the glances he takes his way and preens, cock half-hardening at the attention. He ignores it, though. His mate’s comfort comes first.

When Keith is finished, he walks up on to the bank slowly, wringing his hair out into the dirt.

“You haven’t dressed yet?” he asks Shiro, gesturing at the pile of cloth at Shiro’s feet. Shiro looks down at himself and then at the restricting scraps that he hates so much. He whines and looks back to Keith, only to find his gaze already trained on Shiro’s body. His eyes snap up when he realizes he’s been caught, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. Keith clears his throat. “Y’know we aren’t going anywhere until you get dressed. C’mon now.”

He tosses the clothes at Shiro and waits expectantly.

Shiro takes his time dressing, stretching and turning slow to show off for his mate. Keith makes a choking noise, but when Shiro turns to check, Keith is staring off in another direction, red in the face and hot in his scent. Once they’re both dressed, Keith declares they need to go foraging for some greens and roots, so they take off into the nearby hills. Keith shows Shiro what he wants, and Shiro sets off, determined to impress and provide for his mate.

He returns with pockets crammed to bursting with leaves and tubers, and Keith laughs at him, gleefully accepting his offerings. They return home, and as Keith prepares dinner, Shiro determines to move on to the next portion of his plan. Keith is clattering along in the kitchen as Shiro stalks the house. He retrieves every blanket and pillow he can find and drags them off to the bedroom. 

His goal is to build a big, beautiful nest. The kind of nest that Keith can’t refuse. The kind that will make his intentions perfectly clear.

“Shiro! Dinner’s ready!” Keith calls, and Shiro scurries to finish building. Once he’s finally happy with his work, he leaves the room, gently shutting the door as he goes.

Once they eat dinner, Shiro leads Keith back to the bedroom and presents the nest, trying hard not to squirm as Keith examines it.

“Shiro...is this for me?” Keith sounds disbelieving, which is wildly ridiculous to Shiro, considering how hard he’s been telegraphing his desires here. Still, he nods and gestures to the nest, beckoning Keith to try it out. Keith climbs in slowly, hesitantly, until he sees that Shiro is waiting a respectful distance away. After that, he fully submerges himself in the blankets, squirming around and getting comfy. Shiro trills in delight.

Keith invites him in, patting the blankets next to him. Shiro happily climbs in, although he keeps a respectful distance until Keith huffs a small laugh and pulls him in. Shiro is _delighted_. His courtship is acknowledged! He nuzzles into Keith’s chest, revelling in the warmth and soothing scent. 

“You’re strange like this,” Keith says softly. “It’s you, but not you.” Shiro makes a low purring sound. “I shouldn’t be allowing this, it’s bad for me, but…” His eyes flutter closed.

Shiro doesn’t know what the words mean, but they sound warm and he loves them. He loves his mate. He loves Keith.

They sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you'd like, you can catch me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/asilentcity)


End file.
